¿Amistad?
by Betsy17
Summary: Light al fin convencio a L de que le quite las esposas, pero este se da cuenta de que comienza a extrañar al detective.
1. Chapter 1

_Death Note No me pertenece sino a Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic._

¿Amistad?

Al fin había terminado su confinación, al fin se había librado de esas esposas que lo unían a Ryuuzaki, aunque había algo extraño; ya que comenzaba a experimentar un vacío desde que ya no tenía las esposas: "¿sería a caso que de verdad comenzaba a apreciarlo?".

No, eso no podría ser, él Ryuuzaki, L, es su enemigo, su némesis, lo único que le impide crear un nuevo mundo, pero, "¿sería capaz de sacrificarlo ahora que había comenzado a experimentar el deseo de estar siempre a su lado?"

"Esto no puede estar pasando", se repetía una y otra vez en la oscuridad de su recamara. No, solo sentía aquello por que le había dicho que era su amigo, si su único amigo y tal vez la única persona con la que podría tener una relación.

"No, solo eran amigos".

Ya estaba amaneciendo y Light sabía que si no se levantaba llegaría tarde a la universidad, así que decidió abrir los ojos y prepararse.

-Buenos días Yagami-kun- ahí estaba Ryuuzaki con su típica mirada y el dedo pulgar en la boca.

-¿Qué haces aquí Ryuuzaki?

-Creí que te alegraría verme, además, el día de hoy decidí desayunar con tu familia, ¡mira he traído el postre!-de una bolsa sacó un paquete vacio en el cual hace poco había un pastel-lo siento es que se veía apetitoso, le pediré a Watari que compre otro.

-Ryuuzaki hoy voy a la universidad, no tengo tiempo para desayunar se me hará tarde-dijo dirigiéndose al baño-¿Qué crees que haces?

-lo siento, es que me acostumbre a seguirte a todos lados.

Cinco minutos después…

-¡Light-kun!, ¡no necesitas ayuda para lavarte la espalda!

"Que pretendía con meterse a su cuarto y aun más, que fue eso de que si necesitaba ayuda para lavarse la espalda; acaso él también comenzaba a sentir lo mismo, o más bien, ¿Ryuuzaki podía sentir?"

No se pudo concentraren todo el día, con tan solo recordar la expresión de Ryuuzaki dándole los buenos días tenía para perderse y estar ausente durante las clases.

No esperaba que Ryuuzaki fuera a su casa a darle los buenos días, ni que le ofreciera llevarlo hasta la universidad y mucho menos que mandara a Watari a recogerlo.

-Por aquí joven Yagami- Watari le abrió la puerta de un coche negro- el joven Ryuuzaki lo está esperando.

-Esta noche te toca ser mi compañero de guardia, además tus deducciones me servirán más que las del resto del grupo de investigación.

-Viniendo de ti supongo que es un alago.

-Watari, llévanos a una cafetería.

-¿Acaso tienes hambre Ryuuzaki?, si te la pasas comiendo todo tipo de dulces durante el día.

-No, yo no, pero como no desayunaste supongo que tu sí Light-kun- Light se sonrojo un poco y sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido de lo normal con el simple hecho de que Ryuuzaki se preocupara por el.- ¿No vas a bajar?, ya hemos llegado.

Dentro de la cafetería.

-Yo solo pediré un bananasplit, ¿qué pedias tu Light-kun?

-Me da igual, pide tu algo para mí.

- Esta bien, mmm…que sean dos bananasplit.

-¿Cómo sabias que no comí nada en la universidad?

-Porque las veces que asistí, nunca te vi comer nada, porque según tu no cumplen con todas las normas de higiene.

-No creí que me conocieras tan bien.


	2. Una noche de amigos

**Una noche de amigos**

**Disclaimer:**_ Death Note No me pertenece sino a Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic._

-Vaya Ryuuzaki de verdad creo que te pasaste un poco, en la cafetería pediste un postre tras otro y cuando veníamos a medio camino hiciste que Watari se detuviera porque viste a un hombre vendiendo helados.

-¿estuvo mal parar el coche para comer un helado?

-No, solo que, olvídalo. ¿Dónde está mi padre y el resto del equipo?

-Les dije que se podían tomar el resto de la tarde, no quería que nos fueran a estorbar este día, y Watari llevará a Misa-Misa de compras así que estaremos solos tres horas aproximadamente o lo que tarde Misa-Misa en las compras.

-Bueno, hay que comenzar a trabajar, ¿Qué son todos estos papeles?

-es toda la información del caso Kira- Ryuuzaki tenía una expresión demasiado triste

-¿Qué te pasa Ryuuzaki?

-Light-kun se toma las cosas muy enserio- dijo sentándose en el sillón mas cercano (ya saben con su forma tan peculiar en que se sienta)- yo solo quería pasar una noche de amigos contigo, pero a Light-kun solo le interesa el caso Kira.

-¿Una noche de amigos?

-Así es, por eso antes de irse Watari preparó el carrito de los postres-señalo un carrito son los típicos postres y dulces que él comía a toda hora del día.

-Vaya- dejo escapara una risa que Ryuuzaki alcanzó a escuchar- y que tenías pensado hacer- dejo los papeles que había tomado y se sentó junto a Ryuuzaki.

-Puedes empezar comiéndote esté pedazo de pastel, yo me comeré…-se lleva el pulgar a la boca-¡helado!

Light no entendía muy bien cuál era el propósito de Ryuuzaki con todo esto, pero sería mejor no tratar de entenderlo, solo le importaban que estuvieran juntos.

-¿Qué ocurre Ryuuzaki?- le preguntó ya que lo observaba sin parpadear

-tu pastel se ve delicioso, te lo cambio por el helado

A Light no le importaba cambiar el pastel por el helado al fin y al cabo solo acepto el pastel para complacer al detective, solo que cuando Ryuuzaki le dio el helado a Light una de las bolas había caído en la camiseta del castaño.

-Oh no!! Perdón Light-kun

-no importa, deje ropa mía en un cuarto para cuando necesitara un cambio.

-Espera- lo jalo haciendo que se volviera a sentar y le limpio el helado que traía en la camisa y una vez más el corazón de Light se aceleró-

-Listo. ¿A dónde vas? Ya te limpie el helado

-quiero cambiarme de camisa

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

15 minutos después…

-muy bien estoy listo Ryuuzaki que quieres ha…

Light vio a un Ryuuzaki que yacía dormido en el sillón (aun con su pulgar en la boca), Light se acercó sin hacer ruido, cargo a Ryuuzaki y lo llevó hasta el cuarto más cercano que encontró, lo recostó y lo cobijó.

"Cómo es posible que se durmiera tan rápido"

No podía irse a su casa y dejar solo a Ryuuzaki, no al menos hasta que llegara Watari para hacerle compañía a L, aunque tampoco tenía muchas ganas de que Misa se pusiera como loca cuando supiera que se habían quedado ellos dos solos.

"Que mas da ya estoy aquí, me voy a otro lado a dormir."

-¿tan pronto te vas?-dijo Ryuuzaki desde la cama

-¡¿Qué no estabas dormido?!

-solo fingía. Estaba aburrido y quería saber si serias capaz de dejarme dormir en el sillón. Pero creo que me equivoque, claro también supuse que me podías despertar o traer a la cama, pero no que me cobijaras; Light-kun si te importo ¿verdad?

-Entonces solo me estabas probando-dijo con disgusto – ¿entonces yo te podría decir que de verdad me importas, y que te quiero y tú solo lo tomarías para saber si estoy actuando o no porque aun no has dejado de creer que soy Kira?-dijo Light verdaderamente molesto- eres despreciable.

Light se dirigió a la salida del cuarto y algo se lo impidió, bueno más bien alguien, Ryuuzaki lo había tomado de los hombros, para quedar cara a cara.

-Si te sales del cuarto no te diré lo que yo siento

-Ryuuzaki ¿te sientes bien?

En esos momentos Ryuuzaki tenía una mirada tan penetrante, que parecía saber lo que Light estaba pensando, aunque en ese preciso momento no estaba pensando en nada solo en que esa mirada lo ponía nervioso.


	3. Una noche de amigos parte II

**Una noche de amigos parte II**

**By Betsy17**

**Este fic está dedicado a mis lectores por quienes sigo escribiendo.**

**Disclaimer:**_ Death Note No me pertenece sino a Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic._

**Advertencias: **_En este capítulo ya habrá Lemon. Espero que les guste ya que es la primera vez que escribo un fic con lemon._

-Ryuuzaki estás algo raro.

-No solo tengo calor-dijo quitándose la camiseta blanca y acercándose a Light, este solo retrocedía por cada paso que daba Ryuuzaki hacia él, no podía soportar la mirada de Ryuuzaki.

-Seguramente ya te hizo daño comer tantos dulces y por eso estás actuando así, será mejor que regrese mañana.

Light se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación había comenzado a ponerse nervioso cosa que no le gustaba, él era Kira y ni una sola vez en su vida se había puesto tan nervioso, Light estaba maldiciéndose por dentro cuando sintió como lo rodeaban unos cálidos brazos.

-Si sales de esté cuarto ya no seré tú amigo.

-¿qué?, -Light se dio la vuelta para ver a quien lo abrazaba, le fastidiaba el no poder controlar sus emociones, odiaba la mirada de Ryuuzaki y odiaba aun mas esos labios que ahora estaban frente a él que le rogaban ser besados. Odiaba sentirse indefenso por un detective adicto a los dulces , porque él, en esos momentos se sentía indefenso, cosa que no se podía permitir, odiaba el no poder razonar cuando sentía su acelerado corazón - Ryuuzaki no seas infantil no puedes condicionar una amistad, no actúes como un…-antes de que terminará Ryuuzaki ya estaba besándolo salvajemente, había tomado entre sus manos el rostro de Light por si este intentaba zafarse del beso, pero Light simplemente había dejado de pensar y por primera vez en muchos años estaba dedicándose solo a sentir y a disfrutar del momento.

Ryuuzaki había comenzado a caminar en dirección a la cama quedando el sobre Light y sin dejar de besar a su principal y único sospechoso, cosa que a Light no le importó (o no se dio cuenta) tampoco le importo el hecho de que Ryuuzaki le quitara la camisa y comenzará a quitarle los pantalones.

-Ryuuzaki…

-No hables, no digas nada-le susurró al oído y luego comenzó a besar el cuello del japonés, de un momento a otro ambos se encontraban desnudos, dejándose llevar por la lujuria que sentían cada uno.

Ryuuzaki frotaba su miembro en la entrepierna del japonés, al mismo tiempo que masturbaba al castaño sin dejar de besarse desesperadamente.

Después de unos momentos Ryuuzaki cambio su mano por su boca y se metió en ella todo el miembro de Light, quería escuchar gemir al japonés.

Tanto el miembro de Light como el de Ryuuzaki ya estaban hinchados, así que Ryuuzaki saco su boca del miembro del japonés, y le abrió las piernas.

-No…

-dijiste algo Light-kun

-no lo hagas Ryuuzaki

-¿que no haga qué?-dijo de la manera más inocente que pudo- no te preocupes no te dolerá y te va a gustar-de nuevo lo besó con una mano acariciaba el cuerpo del japonés y con la otra lo masturbaba-¿estás listo?-Ryuuzaki penetro a Light de una manera tan brusca que el japonés apretó las sabanas de la cama, Ryuuzaki comenzó a envestirlo primero lento para no lastimar a su amado Light y después aumento el ritmo de las envestidas, de la boca del japonés solo salían gemidos de placer. No pararon esta quedar completamente exhaustos de tal manera que se quedaron dormidos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eran las siete de las mañanas y Light ya se encontraba vestido al igual que Ryuuzaki, ninguno había comentado nada de lo que habían hecho en la noche.

-Esto no se debe de volver a repetir Ryuuzaki, lo que hicimos no está bien.

-¿Acaso no te gustó?, o es por lo que pensaría tu padre si se enterará de que su primogénito hizo el amor con un hombre.

-Se supone que estoy saliendo con Misa

-Pero no sientes nada más que un simple cariño por Misa, ni siquiera la quieres no es así, dudo mucho que la ames.

-No lo sé-dijo dirigiéndose a un rincón de la habitación y desvió su mirada ya que cuando Ryuuzaki lo miraba fijamente a los ojos le era demasiado difícil mentir

Ryuuzaki se le acercó de tal forma que podían escuchar sus respiraciones, le tomó por el mentón, le obligo a mirarlo a los ojos y se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro después de decirle: Si quieres que se repita quédate también está noche.

Que tal les gustó???

Y bueno este es el final, que tal me quedo la verdad siento que me hizo falta y pss si quieren que haya un capitulo extra me avisan si?

Gracias por leer y gracias por sus reviews.

kisses


End file.
